


Reflections behind a taxi

by Bishmonster



Series: February challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Coffee, Gen, Villains, girl code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Quick little villain surprise
Series: February challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Reflections behind a taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Clint/Thor/Darcy

“Goddamn monster of the week bullshit.” Darcy Lewis grumbled, out of breath, when she reached the overturned taxi. The wheels were still spinning in the air. Darcy checked the cab and found it abandoned. No body. No blood.

Darcy had not seen the underside of a vehicle this close up since London. The oily asphalt smell was unpleasant and reminded her of the aftermath left by the dark elves. And the Destroyer in New Mexico. Weird how universal that particular industrial assault on the senses was turning out to be.

Darcy looked up and around, for what, she did not know. Thor was exactly no where to be found having left him and Clint back at the Tower to battle it out on the Xbox. Both of them had had a stick shoved so far up their asses this week, she had demanded they spend time together to sort things out. Whatever she had said, worked, because now they were acting like the friends she had hoped they would be. Bonding was happening and she was happy to kick rocks on down the sidewalk all the way to the coffee shop to spend some quality Darcy time in peace and quiet. And goddamn if this jackass villain didn’t quick shooting electricity into the street as soon as Darcy decided it was time to head back.

Analytically, Darcy knew the call to assemble was going out, but there were civilians running around town that could get hurt. It’s not like New York was new to the whole war zone thing. For the most part, the locals were prepared. It was the tourists that needed looking after and the new gentry. The price of living in Manhattan had gone down exponentially, due to said war zone happenstance. Attacks had increased tenfold since the amount of supers making New York their base had risen.

Jane has joined the horde. Darcy was cool with it. Danger was danger regardless of location. Jane was relatively safe working in the Tower. Darcy’s only concern was her proximity to Thor. The scientist seemed to take his presence in stride despite their tumultuous break up.

Thor also seem to be handling it well spending most of his time learning how to quote unquote - human. He reveled in the simplicity of Midgardian life.

It was Darcy having difficulties with either party being so close together because A) she loved and wanted happiness for Jane and B)felt a growing attraction for the thunderer. Which by girl code standards was a betrayal to Jane and herself.

Conflicted, Darcy tried to distance herself from both parties and spent a ridiculous amount of time baking. Which was where she met Clint. The cookie snatcher and all around pain in the neck. She adored him and his ability to know when she needed quiet companionship or a rousing adventure time. Clint was good people.

Something far off in the distance crashed. There were no screams, just the harsh grinding metal on metal destruction. Darcy didn’t see anyone around needing assistance. She was determined to stay low and stay hidden hoping her friends would arrive soon so she could extract herself from the premises.   


Hunkered down and only panting a little with nerves, Darcy heard the faintest of whimpers. 


End file.
